Secret Admirer
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Sequel to Bonnie and Damon: My Version. After all the trouble they went through, Bonnie and Damon are finally together. But, Tyler is back from boarding school.. as a werewolf. And his sights are set on Bonnie. Full Sum. inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And the sequel to "Bonnie and Damon: My version" Is here at last! You might need to read the first one to understand this… but I'm not sure.**

**Summary: Bonnie and Damon, after facing Katherine and denying their feelings for so long, are finally together. But, Tyler Smallwood (using the name from the book) is back from boarding school… as a werewolf. He becomes infatuated with Bonnie and will do anything to take her away from the vampire she loves. Damon knows someone is out to take Bonnie away from him, but how can he stop them if he doesn't know the very culprit is right under his nose? And, who will Bonnie chose in the end? Damon or Tyler?**

Bonnie POV

After a week of a peaceful Spring Break- most of which was spent with my vampyric love, Damon Salvatore- school was back in cession. Damn. I was really beginning to enjoy my time off, too. But, I couldn't change the school schedule. Unfortunately. If I could, we would have a lot longer breaks and a lot less time spent in school.

I was waiting for my two friends, Matt and Meredith, at the front entrance of the school. Damon and I had rode together, accompanied by Damon's vampire brother Stefan and his girlfriend- and my best friend- Elena Gilbert. The three of us were beyond bored waiting- it was a very bad idea to try and arrive here early- and my blonde best friend decided to pass the time by telling us some of the latest gossip.

"So, did you guys hear? Tyler Smallwood- you know, the mayor's son- is coming back from the disciplinary boarding school he was at," she stated.

The brothers both looked confused- they moved here after Tyler left. I looked at her shocked. He was coming back? The reason he left to the boarding school was because he had rage issues and often attacked people on a blind rage. His father, along with almost every adult in Fell's Church, felt he was such a danger to our small little town that they sent him away to some reformatory school up in Maryland. And, now, they were sending him back? Great. Just what we needed. Some crazy, short-tempered, teenager.

"Tyler Smallwood? That psycho maniac? Hooray," A male voice said. I recognized it instantly. Matt Honeycutt. One of my closest friends, football team star, and jealous ex-boyfriend of Elena.

He was accompanied by Meredith, who kept quiet, like always. She was never much of a talker as we were growing up, only speaking up to be the voice of reason when it became necessary. Her dark hair was hanging loose over her shoulders, her long legs emphasized by a short skirt the color of her dark grey eyes. She, along with Elena who had a similar apparel on, was beginning to make me feel extremely self conscious.

Damon's voice drifted into my ear, "You shouldn't need to. You're beautiful the way you are. I like the short, curly redheads." I looked up at him and beamed, to which he responded by kissing my on my lips.

"Now, now, students, let's save that behavior for after school. Keep it up and I'll have to give you a detention," Another voice said, coming from behind us. We all turned around and saw Alaric Salzmann, our history teacher and Meredith's boyfriend. He was also how the rest of the group found out about vampires, due to his second job as a vampire hunter.

He wrapped his arms around Meredith's shoulders and she smiled up at him. " I hear I have another student to teach starting today. Oh, joy. As if two vampires isn't bad enough, I need to deal with a kid who's had a history of attacking his teachers. Fun," he said sarcastically.

We all laughed, then headed into the building that was Robert E. Lee High School. Class was going to start soon and it was important for all of it's teachers to be there.

**0x0x0xx0x0xx0x0x0x0x0x0x00xx**

Tyler POV

Robert E. Lee High. Never thought I'd be seeing this place, seeing as dad decided to ship me out. It didn't change much since the last time I'd been here. Same worn brick exterior, same rusted double doors that led into the hell-hole that every teen in this town called a school. Only one thing was different. A new smell… vampires! Damn blood suckers are at this school! I just wonder if they'll be able to recognize a werewolf when they see one. If they can, then this will be one hell of an interesting school day.

For once in my existence, I was glad Dad had sent me to that school. If he hadn't, I probably would've phased into a wolf right here and now. That stupid place everyone thought was a reformatory school trained young 'wolves. When we first phased, we have trouble controlling our anger and whatnot. Mainly why everything got me pissed off. But, now it was a lot easier to actually manage not punching someone in the face whenever they walked into me in the halls…

I walked into the school and swiped out the schedule I had in my back pocket- I had received it in the mail the day before. Arithmetic was first. Hooray, math. The most boring subject in the history of ever. I traveled the ever-so familiar halls until I reached the room I needed to get to. The teacher- who's name was Mr. Thurman- welcomed me into the class, albeit extremely cautiously. I smirked lightly.

He gave me a seat next to someone I knew well- Bonnie McCullough. I had to do a double take once I saw her again for the first time in years. She really had grown up. Still just as short as ever, but beautiful with curly red hair and bright eyes that were doe-wide and made her look oh-so innocent. With no blemish in sight, puberty really had worked for her.

I took my seat to her right, trying not to loose my cool at seeing her beauty, and checked the dude that was sitting to her left, glaring strongly at me. Yep, he was undoubtedly one of the vamps I smelt heading into this dump- I was lucky I knew how to block my thoughts off so he wouldn't hear me think this.

He was much more good-looking than any human boy could dream of. Dark hair that was disheveled, sapphire blue eyes. And muscles to boot. Any dude would be jealous. Except me, because I had muscles of my own. He wasn't tall, more of average height, even more of a sign that he wasn't from this era. Most people now-a-days were plenty taller than he was. A dark, leather jacket was perched on his broad shoulders, and a lapis lazuli ring rested on his left hand. Yep, definitely a vamp.

I knew he heard my thoughts about Bonnie, which was probably why he was looking at me so viciously. She might be his next meal and he didn't want me interfering. I grinned slightly before getting comfortable in my seat. If he thought I wasn't going to protect the little redhead, he was badly mistaken. I knew the chick since grade school, and I wasn't gonna let her get drained dry.

This class would definitely be interesting.

**AN: Soooo, first chappie of the sequel… Hooray! What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Some where in between? Let me know in a review! That little button gives out cookies every time you leave one…. Do you really wanna miss out on free cookies?**

**BTW: I'm putting this on everyone of my story updates, but, a kid in my school just died recently. He was fourteen years old and just about to enter high school. The memorial service is July 15, and I would really appreciate it if you sent your prayers out to the family in helping them to get through their unfortunate loss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: just one word; wow. I cant believe how many people reviewed/favorited the first chapter. Never, in the seven stories I wrote, did I get that many positive results… So, one more thing to say: Thanks! You guys are awesome! **

**This chapter be dedicate to my first reviewers: O.o97, PixelPerfect93', Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, Primavera15, ZeenaSalvatore, and . You guys are the best! Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story and for your positive feedback! :~) **

**Now, on with the story!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Damon POV

I didn't like the way that new kid was staring at MY Bonnie. He was looking at her as if… as if she was his. The punk had to be the new kid. Almost everyone in the school knew that the little red-head and I were dating. He was lucky we were in class right now and I couldn't do much about his persistent staring. However, each time he took a peek at my girl, I gave him one of my most vicious glares.

Class dragged on for an eternity- or what felt like on- in that manner. Eventually, the new boy- Tyler, if I remember correctly from this morning- stopped looking at my Bonnie. Unfortunately, that meant I didn't have a reason to glare at him, not counting his thoughts- which were filled with things I could kill him for- but humans couldn't know I was able to read minds.

I gripped my little love's hand the second we were out of the room. I may not've had the next class with her, but I was certainly going to make certain that she was mine for as long as possible. I got a smile from Bonnie and kissed her lightly on the lips. The corner of Tyler's lips turned up and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie asked me, concerned.

I grinned, "The new kid. He thought some… very inappropriate things about you and I needed to set him straight."

"My knight inching armor, saving me from the big, bad dragon," she whispered to me.

"More like the evil villain ready to kidnap you," I smirked back.

"In that case, I think I like the villain."

"You don't have much of a choice."

Unfortunately, our moment was cut off by the sound of the bell echoing through the halls. I glared at the wall, where on was placed, before releasing my girl. She gave my hand a squeeze before leaving down the hall. I watched her tiny, retreating form before heading the opposite way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie POV

I was a little freaked out, to say the least, about what Damon had just told me. Tyler… and his thoughts. I felt a shiver go up my spine. Gross. I was praying now that I didn't have next period with him. It was one thing to have him around with Damon there- my vampire lover could easily take him on. But… by myself… I don't think I want to go into the possible scenarios.

I walked into the biology lab and took my usual seat next to Elena. That made me feel a bit better. She could kick ass if I needed her to.

After the late bell rang, I let out an inaudible sigh of relief. He wasn't here. Or so I thought. As it turned out, fate loved to prove me wrong, and, three minutes later walked in Tyler Smallwood. Damn. I watched him hand the teacher his late slip and heard him mumble something about not finding the room before he found a seat. A seat next to Elena, that is, and two spots away from me. Joy.

I really wished Damon- or even Stefan, the other vampire brother- was here right now. It would be insanely reassuring to have someone with incredible speed, strength, and enjoyed the taste of human blood next to me. I knew I was probably making far, far, far to big a deal out of this whole thing, but what could I say? I had a slight tendency to over-react.

I scooted my chair over as far as possible, hoping to avoid any looks from Tyler. I even went as far as to keep my head bent while taking notes so I wouldn't have to look up and see any thing. This continued on for the whole, forty-five minutes class. But, at last, the bell rang and I dashed out of the room ASAP.

However, because life just seemed to be a pain in my ass that day, a hand reached out and gripped my wrist tightly before I got a chance to actually leave the room. I muttered a couple curses under my breathe before turning around to face my captor. And it was none other than Tyler.

"Hey, Bon-Bon. Long time, no see," he greeted, smirking.

"Don't call me that. It's Bonnie. And, of course it's been a long time. You had an anger issue and had to be sent away," I growled back. Okay, so maybe that was a little _to _harsh, but I was pissed.

He didn't even look fazed. If anything, the grin on his face got bigger when he answered, "But I'm here now, and I wanna make up for lost time!" he whined playfully.

I glared, "No way. Not a chance. Now let go of me before I'm late for my next class."

"Fine, spoil sport." And, with those final words, my arm was free. I practically ran down the hallway in hopes of both not being late and of not having that weird kid in my class. I really didn't want to have tog o through that again.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tyler POV

I frowned watching the little redhead speed down the halls. Had I really been that bad at making an impression? I stopped my thoughts right there. What did I care? I was Tyler Smallwood. Mayor's son and werewolf. How I make a human feel shouldn't matter to me.

But, yet, it did. And it thoroughly pissed me off. The only reason I wanted to be around Bonnie was to protect her from the blood sucker. I shouldn't care if she actually liked me while I did it. And I just couldn't shake the fact that I _did _care! I wanted her to actually be friends with me, and maybe even telling her my secret.

I knew the second part was impossible. She would freak out and run if I ever told her the truth, but maybe, just maybe, I could be her friend. Or, maybe even more…. No! That couldn't happen either! It was fine to have human friends, but I wouldn't take it any further. I needed to find a girl 'wolf and mate with her. I couldn't do it with a human!

The bell rang, breaking my thoughts. Great. Because of all this, I was going to be late. Well, I could always use the excuse that I was lost… it's not as if teachers could really get mad at me for that.

**AN: Again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I still can't believe how many people read it! *faints* you guys are the best! I hope each and everyone of you know that! :~) but, you can't forget to review this chapter either! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next chapter time! Thanks to all my reviewers! I had so many for the last chapter that I don't have the patience to type all the names out so those of you that reviewed (you know who you are) THANKS! Keep up the awesomeness!**

Bonnie POV

Finally, after however many long periods of the day, school was over! No more dealing with that creepy Tyler and finally some time with Damon, where I could put my troublesome thoughts behind me. And it would surely do him some good, as well. I had the lucky end of the bargain- Tyler was only in my first two periods, and then my fifth. Damon had him for almost every second of the day. I had a sneaking suspicion that my vampire was ready to kill a certain Smallwood child.

I was, shockingly, the first one outside. Great. So that meant I had to wait today when I was in a not-so-patient mode. With a small sigh, I went to stand by Damon's Ferrari, praying my friends would be out soon. Before Tyler did so that way we could leave.

Unfortunately, as fate would seem to be against me today, I didn't get so lucky. Before I was even outside for two minutes, that damned Smallwood was outside. I was lucky at that point that I was short. I wouldn't need to go down very far to duck. But, the car was small, too, so it was kind of contradictionary. And, of course, it made me easy to find…

Or so I assumed because within a matter of a couple minutes, a shadow was looming over me. I groaned as silently as I could and stood up to see who it was- even though I already knew. Tyler.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

He laughed, "Ouch. Little harsh, Bon. I was just comin' to see if you wanted a ride home."

I glared at him, "In case you haven't noticed, I already have one… with my _boyfriend_." I added that last part to show him that I wasn't budging.

"Yes, but it seems to me that they're not here yet, so I wanted to know if you'd like to get home before tomorrow comes around."

I sighed lightly, but still kept up my glare, all the while praying Damon would get here soon. I knew I couldn't hold this creep off much longer on my own- he was much stronger than I was, that was obvious.

And, finally, fate did something I was actually happy about today. A cough was heard from behind Tyler, and there stood a very ticked vampire. I grinned. He was gonna get it…

Tyler POV

I was a little pissed off when the little redhead referred to the vampire as her boyfriend- it had to be that Damon Salvatore kid, who I had all day. His car reeked of his, and vampire, stench. After all, she more than likely didn't even know what the hell he was and she was claiming that leech as her own. And, she probably wasn't aware of the fact that he was just waiting for the right moment to strike to drink her dry.

And, said vampire showing up only made me more angry. I pulled my lip back slightly- so no one would get totally suspicious if I did it all the way- and turned around to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, venom covering my already biting tone.

The vamp glared back at me just as viciously, "Actually, you can. In case you haven't noticed, my girlfriend is waiting for me and I would appreciate it if you stepped out of the way."

"Oh, sorry, but I just wanted to see if she wanted to get home _before _tomorrow came. And, with the way you were moving, it wasn't going to happen riding with you."

"Or, maybe you're just ridiculously early. The late bell just rang, in case you didn't know. So, perhaps you'd like to move out of the frickin' way before I make you, idiot."

I smirked, "I think you're ears must be ringing. The late bell rang when I left. Not just now."

The leeches younger brother, leech junior- AKA Stefan and his entourage of Elena- chose that moment to come over to where we were at and be the peace maker.

"Look, Tyler, Damon did give Bonnie a ride and it's right for him to take her home. Damon, don't get so pissed. He was just trying to help. So, calm down _before _someone gets hurt," he said, authority so prominent in his voice that even though he was the younger one, the two of us listened and obeyed instantly.

Leech junior grinned, "Good. Now, let's get home. I'm tired, Elena's tired, Bonnie's annoyed, and you're both pissed. So, drive, brother."

And, after those words, I left to my motorcycle and sped off. I didn't need to put up with this crap.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon POV

How dare that asshole? That damn idiot goes after _my _girl like that! Bonnie obviously didn't want his help, but of course that doesn't stop that arrogant idiot. I clenched my teeth together and let out a small growl that had been forming in my chest.

Bonnie put her hand on my arm and I could feel myself relax. She was the perfect comfort I needed at this moment. I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and gripped one of hers. I saw her grin up at me from the corner of my eye, and that made a small smile form on my face. No one else but Bonnie could make that happen.

In a better mode thanks to the little red-head that I loved, I drove all four of us home. I was beyond ready to spend time with my girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler POV

I knew I shouldn't have done this. I knew it. There was far to much risk of being caught. But, when I saw how possessive that Salvatore leech was of the poor little defenseless Bonnie, I couldn't help but follow her home. I ditched my bike in the middle of the forest and phased into a wolf, making it easier to follow their scent.

I couldn't say I was surprised to find them head up to the boarding house. After all, I'd only been here a day and I knew that Zack- the current owner of said house- was pretending to be their uncle. I wonder if he knew that under his roof were two bloodsucking demons… or if they just brainwashed him into thinking that he actually was their relative.

What discussed me most, though, was what happened after all of them entered the old brick place. The two couples immediately went into one of the huge living rooms and began cuddling with each other. I grimaced. Any moment now, the blood sucking would commence. And, I would be able to hop in and help them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sat out there for two hours. Two whole, fricking hours. In the sixty minutes period, I phased back. My wolf legs were getting tired, and it's difficult to actually sit down when you're a four-legged animal. I could actually rest with two legs and still be on alert.

However, I was beginning to doubt anyone was actually in trouble when four o'clock came rolling around. That's when I chose to leave. I was shocked, to say the least. In my years of training, I had never met a vampire who didn't pray upon the girl- or guy- when they got them in the hypnotic hold.

Maybe they weren't for feeding. Maybe the leech brothers actually liked those girls…

I quickly axed those thoughts. No way in hell could that happen. Vampires _didn't _love. It wasn't possible. The two were probably giving it a bit more time before they strike. Why, I wasn't sure, but that had to be exactly what they were doing. Their kind didn't care for human life.

**AN: And, there you go! Yeah for Stefan for making sure no one kills each other! If he hadn't stepped in, one of them wouldn't be alive… that I can guarantee…LOL**

**Anyhow, please review! The little button there hands out hot vampires… and do you really want to miss out on that? I don't think so… so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks soo very much to my reviewers! It wasn't as many as the first two chapters, but it was still a lot- I don't want to seem ungrateful- and what didn't come in reviews came in favorites and alerts so another huge thank you goes out to those of you that favorited and alerted this story :~) **

Bonnie POV

A couple of weeks had passes since Tyler came back. Two or three, I lost track. You would think that in that time, something would've changed. Such as him not staring at me during class, or stalking me in the halls. But, you would be wrong if you thought that. Zip, zilch, nada had differed from that first day. During every period he shared with me during the school day he would constantly keep his dark brown eyes lock on me and he still offered me rides home even when Damon was standing right next to me. You would think he would get the hint, already…

However, despite the fact that it was being done to me, anyone with eyes- that wasn't blind, no offense- could see that my vampire was taking it harder. He was beyond annoyed with Tyler's antics and by the end of everyday seemed to be ready to knock his brains out. You had to give him props for restraining himself, although maybe a little bruising on that Smallwood's cocky face could do him some good… but I digress.

At least it was winter break now, which meant a full twelve- fourteen counting the weekend- days away from Tyler. It was a vacation everyone needed. Even poor Stefan and Elena were starting to feel the stress of a certain mayor's son. Tyler had tried a couple moves on my best friend, and saying Stefan was pissed was an understatement. Elena practically had to tie him down to a chair to keep him from hurting anyone (the only thing we didn't use was the rope. He was pretty restrained when she held him to the chair).

At the current moment, said best friend and I were relaxing in the extremely old boarding house while the brothers were out to hunt. Zach was keeping us company by showing us journals, photographs, and so on from his family that dated back to only a hundred years after Damon and Stefan were born. Even if I wasn't the biggest fan in Social Studies or history, it was pretty interesting.

But, the time was interrupted by people walking through the front door. Elena and I were so engrossed in the small history lesson, though, that we didn't even notice (or care, for that matter) that it was our vampire boyfriends walking in. It only hit home that they were here when the two plopped down gracefully beside us.

A pale hand shot out from next to me and gripped a photo up from the ground that was dated- I think- back in the 1920's.

"I remember this!" Damon exclaimed, laughing, "it was the Marti Gras festival of 1924 in New Orleans** (1)**. Dear God, that was a crazy not. Beer, blood, costumes, and some other things I'd rather not mention,… but what I would give to relive that night!"

Stefan snorted, "Uh huh. I could imagine that it would be in your taste," he picked a small photo off the floor, as well, "See this? Bon Jovi concert, 1995. No sex- we all know that's what you were referring to- and good music to listen to for three hours."

Damon picked another picture, "February 9, 1885. I watched the first volleyball- then called Mintonette- ever played.**(2)**"

Then it was his little brother's turn once again only this time he picked up what looked like a ticket, "May 16, 1929. First Oscars ever hosted and I was there. And you? **(3)**"

This carried on for about an hour and a half before the two finally called a truce. Zach had left after about a half hour into the fight, while Elena and I stuck around to enjoy. It was funny as hell, watching the two of them go back an forth with events that happened long before either of us were born.

Of course, no one knew exactly who was watching us.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler POV

Winter break and I was stuck watching the damn leech brothers yet again. I've been doing this every day after school to ensure no one would get bitten and if they were about to, I would jump in and stop it. No vampires would be killing on my watch. But, I did wonder what the hell those two were waiting for. It had been nearly three weeks since I had arrived here and not a single bite mark had appeared in either Bonnie or Elena.

It became even more confusing once the leeches left to hunt. I quickly hid myself so they wouldn't smell me outside their "home" and watched them, making sure no human got hurt. I was quite surprised when I saw only animals like deer, rabbits, and the occasional bird get bitten. It would make slightly more sense had they attacked a female, showing that they were just as bad as I thought, but animals? What were they waiting for to bite those girls? And invitation?

Although, I couldn't deny the fact that I was happy the both Bonnie and Elena were still alive and unharmed, but how long did a vampire need to string them along for? Surely not three weeks. Every single bloodsucker I've tracked down and killed had always seduced their prey within days- a week a most- and bitten them (but never killed, thanks to me and some other 'wolves) the next day.

But, these two were beyond confusing. They keep these poor girls for three weeks, under there spell, and hunt animals while leaving them at the leech cave (AKA the boarding house). What the hell was going on here? Unless… it was like Hansel and Gretel and they were letting them get fat so then it would be more filling… that was certainly a possibly, unlikely as it may be.

As soon as the duo headed back to the boarding house, I resumed my original spot from where I had been watching before the two hunted. Now, they seemed to fighting over… photos? What the hell? But, as ridiculous as this was getting, it seemed to be getting pretty aggressive. I waited patiently for some biting to occur or some blood to shed and have the two leeches loose control. You could imagine my surprise when _that _didn't happen.

After about another two hours of waiting, nothing seemed to be happening. I decided then and there to pack up and head home. It was really starting to get cold out here. However, before I could leave, something very interesting started…

**AN: cliffy time baby! Yes! But… in order to find out the result of said cliffy, you must review! Do it or else I won't update… muhahahahahaha! **

**(1): Because I'm afraid people will disagree with me about the year I put in: Marti Gras was celebrated in the 1920's in New Orleans. Right after I put that up in the story, I Wikipediad(?) it and as it turns out, it was celebrated in Louisiana as early as the 1700's… see, you just got a history lesson right there :~)**

**(2) Again, looked it up on Wikipedia. **

**(3) Wikipedia once again. It's become by best friend after this chapter :~)**


	5. Wolf

_**AN: thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And, I got more reviews this time for the last chapter than I did for any other! So thanks so much for that to! I never imagined this story would be as popular as it is now :~) I can't believe you people like it so much, but it's what gives me the courage to post more. **_

_Bonnie POV_

_After the brother's fight ended, the two calmed down at sat next to us once again, joining Elena and I on the floor once again. Only this time, they had identical, mischievous grins on their faces. In in an instant, Damon was on top of me, pinning me to the floor, grinning and showing his fangs. I could hardly see what was going on with the other two, he was blocking my entire line of vision. _

_His lips started down my cheek, and then traveled down to my neck. And then he bit down, without his fangs of course. But, it was tender there- it's not as if I hadn't let him bite me before- so I couldn't help the slight scream that came out of my mouth. But, it quickly changed into a laugh when his tongue licked right where he bit. _

_I don't know what happened, but Damon's grip suddenly became lighter on my wrists. I wriggled out of and ran like hell, screaming playfully as I went, and somehow laughing at the same time. I couldn't hear anyone following me, but my boyfriend was a vampire. A silent, graceful vampire. My little human ears wouldn't be able to pick up a sound he made. _

_I was quite proud of myself when I actually was caught. I had made it all the way up to the fourth floor before I felt someone tackle me from behind. I should've whacked my head, hard, on the wooden side of the stairs, but instead, in quicker movement than a human could make, a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me backward and flipped me over elegantly so I was atop of someone's chest. Of course, it wasn't hard to guess who. _

_I grinned, staring up into those captivating, sapphire blue eyes. They gleamed mischievously back at me._

"_Never try and outrun a vampire, dear," Damon whispered viciously in my ear. I knew he was messing with me, though. The smirk on his face gave it away. _

"_Oh, yeah, my bad. But, give me some _credit. I made it a few floors without anyone tackling me," I replied, sticking my tongue out. 

He grinned. "And that wouldn't have happened if I didn't have to help Stefan wrestle Elena. She's a fighter, you know." 

"Oh yeah. Be lucky you're super strong vampires. You don't know the half of what she's done to mortal men." He gave me a weird look, so I asked, "What?"

"Aren't you going to act the helpless victim that you are?" A sardonic grin came across his face, that, if I didn't know any better, would've convinced me he wasn't kidding.

I think that, if any part of my body was capable of moving, I would've kicked, hit, or slapped him at this point. But, I unfortunately didn't have that advantage at the moment, so I answered begrudgingly, "Oh, won't someone help me, the poor human girl, with this vampire. This evil mean vampire! He's going to kill me! Oh, woe is me, woe is me." I glared at Damon as I said every word. He smirked back. 

"Very nice. And this evil vampire will let you go now." 

In less than a second, my hands, arms, legs, and just about every other part of my body was movable once more. I did just as I wanted, and kneed him in the stomach. Damon may've been the man I was in love with, but that didn't mean he was going to get away with making me play a damsel in distress. 

Of course, I didn't expect for it to hurt him. He was a inhumanely strong vampire, after all. But he did look shocked.

"Never, ever, make me do that again," I warned.

With his eyes wide, Damon answered, "Never. I'll make a note of that. Now, let's go see what my brother and that best friend of yours are up to, shall we?" 

He held out his hand, and I happily took it in my own. When we got downstairs, I couldn't help but laugh. Elena and Stefan were in a similar position that the two of us had been in.. only slightly different. Elena was captured from her waist down, and was struggling with her arms to move, clawing at the floor. Stefan was pulling her in, or trying to, but her constant fidgeting kept him from getting a good grip.

Damon and I were just about to enjoy the show when a crash was heard. The two instantly stopped squirming, and Stefan got into a defensive crouch in front of Elena. Damon did the same with me, only, with his fangs fully lengthened and bared, he looked _a lot _more threatening. 

Not two seconds later from when the sound was heard did something come barreling into the room where the four of us were at. It moved so fast that I couldn't get a good look at what it was- but, another vampire was quickly out of the running. The thing was far to big and hairy to be one. 

I ducked down behind Damon quickly, hoping whatever it was wouldn't start attacking randomly and hitting people. It stopped moving, though, the second I dived **(1) **down and I finally got a clear view. 

It was a giant… dog. Well, wolf was the more appropriate word. Dark brown fur, a muzzle, four sharp clawed paws, and just as pointy teeth bared. 

I didn't want to think it was a werewolf at first. Not because I was ignorant to its existence, but because in every story you read, vampires and werewolves were enemies. And the love of my life was a vampire. I wouldn't let him get hurt. I would take this dude on if I had to. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler POV

Just as I was about to give up for the day, it happened. Biting. I could see the leech brothers leaning down to bite both Bonnie and Elena. I was about to hop into the scene to stop it, only Bonnie got away, and Elena was starting to wiggle free. The older one helped to capture her, while the little redhead escaped. I followed her up to the fourth floor, ready to get her out of the house, but the older one beat me to it. 

He tackled her to the floor, and she should've cracked her head on the steps she was climbing up. Instead, his hand whipped out and caught her before any blood could be shed. Weird. After a bit of roughhousing and speaking words so low that I couldn't hear them. 

Again, ready to jump in and save the day, when the two left, hand-in-hand. What the hell was going on? He tackles her, bites her, and attacks her on the steps and she's holding his hand! Bonnie must really be influenced bad by them to actually be willing to do that. And that was the main reason I lost my temper. 

In an instant, I was in the boarding house as a werewolf. 

**AN: annnnd, there you have it :~) next chapter… with a crappy ending. But, I've been sitting at the computer all day and I just felt like ending it :P… but, any hither (fancy word)… Review and you get a free cookie :D**

**Promotional time: I made a proboards forum thingy for romance lovers. So, if you're interested in checking it out, the link is on my profile, underneath where it talks about my fiction press account. And, if you can't find it but you're interested, PM me and I'll send you the web address :~) Thanks!**

**(1): that is proper grammar, for those of you wondering. I used my spell-check and everything. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back, baby, for another chapter! WOOTTTT! *coughs* okay, I'm calm now XD. Thanks to my wonderful reviews. Damn, I got so many more than I was expecting… I can't believe so many peoples like this story….. But, any hither, thanks again to all you guys! **

Damon POV

Both my brother and I instantly went alert the second that dog entered the boarding house. He was a threat to the girls, and if this thing so much as touched them, it was dead. I would take him down myself if I had to ensure that. I shared a glance with Stefan. Either of us could take him down individually… but the fact of the matter is neither of us wanted to expose the girls.

_You go out first, _he said to me mentally, _I'll get Bonnie over here the second you leave. Then, once he's down, I'll come in and finish him off. Got it?_

**(AN: Remember, not great at action scenes…)**

I quickly nodded before running toward where the giant mutt was snapping it's teeth and growling. The second I stopped moving and he saw me, his eyes became wild, and he tensed up, ready to attack. I ran away from his face to his abdomen, gripping it and pushing him down with as much strength as I could muster. I felt him collapse under me and I instantly sprung into action. It was far easier to take on a werewolf (or wolves) when it was down.

I jumped on top of him and quickly brought his front paws around his back like a cop did to criminals. I pulled on the left on a bit until a heard a crunch… and a whimper. The wolf couldn't stand up with three paws. It wasn't much that I did, but it would work. And, since I didn't really do a lot, I may as well finish things up. I gripped his back legs and began to pull him out of the house.

Bonnie's voice interrupted me, "You can't take him out like that! He won't make it back home! He can't move with a broken leg," she cried out, running around Stefan and stopped in front of me.

"He tried to hurt you," I told her gently.

"How do you know? Maybe he was trying to help us or something. Maybe someone was going to hurt us and he was jumping in to save us," Elena said from behind my little brother.

She did have a point. I didn't _know _for a fact the wolf would hurt us. I just assumed it- but it was a pretty good guess, seeing as he was growling and snapping his teeth everywhere.

"Fine," I sighed, "take him to the living room or something and we can treat the break when he changes back."

Stefan walked away from Elena and grabbed the paw that wasn't broken and began to pull him forward with me. The wolf wasn't that heavy, but it needed the two of us to drag him because if either of us had done it single-handedly, it probably would've hurt him more… and earned more yelling from the girls. They may've been human, but they were tough.

We set him down in between two of the couches. He just barely fit, and it probably wouldn't have been comfortable for the wolf, but it was the only place in the room he could fit into. So, it would just have to do until he phased back into human form. I couldn't wait to see who the hell this guy actually was, either. And be able to talk with him rather than getting barks in response.

But, for now, I would just have to wait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tyler POV

I hardly recalled any bit of what just happened. All I remember was changing into a wolf, and getting tackled by the older vamp. That, and feeling intense pain when my arm/paw/whatever was broken. In wolf form, your senses were intensified, and therefore, you could feel pain much stronger than as a human. So, if it hurt having an arm broken then, imagine what it felt like to me now? It wasn't fun, I'll give you that much.

And then, things got blurry. I could barely hear the voices around me, barley feel getting moved. I could hardly tell when whoever it was had stopped dragging my body. It was dizzy. That's how bad pain was as a wolf. Even if it was something as little as a break, which most people could deal with, it was excruciating for me. That pain felt as if someone had hit me over the head with a crowbar repeatedly.

I tried to phase back, to end this damn torment and make the pain lessen. But, I couldn't manage it. I would have to wait for the pain to dull on it's own before I could do anything. Oh, how I wished they made wolf sized Advil. It would make life a hell of a lot easier right now.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped- or, rather, subsided. It was probably only a few minutes in reality **(1)**, but, when you have intense throbbing coursing throughout your body, it felt like forever just to even get slightly better, let alone almost- or, in my case, basically- stop.

But, at least I could finally phase back. My hand hardly hurt as a werewolf, pain would barely be present as a human. And, just the joy of that allowed me to not care I was in front of my classmates (to of which who happened to be supernatural creatures, as well). So, I went from wolf to human. A process that wasn't fun, but easy. It felt as if your bones were contracting together. That they were shrinking, compacting on themselves from large, animal joints, to small, human ones. The ones that didn't shrink felt as if they were breaking in half to form human bones. And, the legs were the most painful, especially when one- well, technically it was an arm, but whatever- was broken. It was as if your four legs molded together to form two, and then the extra bones went up your spine and out your sides to form arms.

Not exactly the best feeling in the world, but it was fast. It lasted- at most- ten seconds in normal time. Painful, but easily able to be dealt with. That was a plus. And, compared to having to deal with that Earth shattering, mind blowing pain from my arm/paw, it was a relief to feel it barely there as a human man.

I was so relieved, that for a couple seconds that I forgot anyone was watching me. That is, until I turned around and saw four- no, make that five. Another guy, who I assumed was the vampires "uncle" was standing behind all of them- very confused and shocked faces.

Oh, joy. Explaining time.

**AN: Annnnd…. There you go. I didn't really like the beginning of this one… but I thought it kinda picked up pace as it got to Tyler's POV. I'm not to thrilled with it…. But I don't know what to do to fix it so it shall stay crappy :P But… any who, please review! That little button will give you cookies if you do!**

**(1): I've never broken a bone (lucky me, right?) so I don't know how long it takes for it to stop hurting… but, for the story, we're all gonna pretend it takes a few minutes :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: O.O so… many… reviews! I feel like my computers gonna explode from overload! Gosh, thanks so very much to everyone! You guys rule! **

**And, also, just wanna say sorry in advance if I start writing down song lyrics. I'm listening to music while typing this XD**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bonnie POV

When the wolf/person/whatever started to change… well, I thought he was dying or something. His body- I assumed it was a boy- began to go into convulsions. It shook rapidly and every muscle seemed to twitch. The wolf body began to shrink- which is when I realized he wasn't dead yet- and the hair began to retract until it was only left on his head. The mouth began to shrink so it was more humanlike, rather than muzzle shaped.

But, if you looked away for even a fraction of a second, you would've missed it. I'm not kidding; it happened that fast. I was lucky I could even make out what was happening. I must be faster than I thought…

But, my train of said thoughts were instantly broken when I saw just who it was sprawled out onto the floor. Mister Tyler I'm-so-great-because-I'm-the-mayor's-son Smallwood. Oh, joy. I almost wished at this point that I had listened to Damon and let him put the wolf outside. He had just been plain old annoying and a huge pain in my ass since he got here.

Then again… if he had been trying to help us… it wouldn't be right to kick him out, especially when he couldn't walk right with a broken leg/arm/paw/thing. No matter how annoying her was, it didn't make it right to leave someone hurt to the bitter elements. And, besides, he might decide to actually behave as a thank you gift for helping him.

Elena was the one who broke me out of my thoughts this time, "Okay. So, now that we can actually work with the human hand, we need to take care of the break. Stefan, go get me some bandages. Zach, go get some gauze or something and pain killers. Damon, go get everything else. Bonnie and I will stay here with him and make sure he isn't hurt anywhere else." The guys were gone in an instant.

I was amazed at how she seemed completely unfazed at the fact that the werewolf had just turned into a classmate that the two of us knew well. And also that she was so willing to help him. Tyler annoyed Stefan and her just as much as Damon and I- only, when someone bugged Elena, often times she didn't feel any sympathy for you. So, what got into her this time?

I guess I didn't really care. Just so long as this guy was getting help, I guess I couldn't really complain. But, a girl couldn't help but wonder…

Though, my wondering didn't last long. The guys- well, actually just Damon and Stefan, who had the advantage of super speed- returned in the living room with their supplies in hand before dumping it on the floor next to us. The four of us helped Tyler get onto the couch.

Zach came around a second later, and Elena grinned, "And now, to begin operation fix-a-werewolf's-broken-arm-paw-thing."

We all got to work. **(1)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Damon POV

When I saw exactly who it was that the werewolf had fazed into- well, shocked didn't even begin to cover how I felt. The fact that Tyler Smallwood- the person that bothered my pixie, my brother, Elena (though, not so much the last two) and I for months on end- was actually a mythical creature himself.

How tempted was I to just leave him there, hurt and pathetic and at my mercy. But, even if I knew Bonnie was contemplating the same thing, she would never forgive me if I tried to do that. Ever. And that was something I just couldn't have happen. I loved that little fire pixie to much to have her be angry at me for an eternity- or, rather, her life time.

The second Elena ordered the three of us- Zach had randomly popped into the room once the wolf was dropped down- to go get everything, we hurriedly did as she asked. Although, I was still sulking slightly about said wolf as I got "everything else". Like I knew what she wanted. I hadn't broken a bone in at least five hundred years- when I was a human.

My brother and I got downstairs around the same time and then dropped everything down to assist the dog- I couldn't call him Mutt, because that was pretty boy's name

The second Zach came down, we gave the dog some pain killers and got to work.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It took us about two hours- one to get everything done, and another because three humans that weren't doctors and two vampires that hadn't broken any bones in centuries had no idea what they were doing- to finish up putting the cast on. And it wasn't an experience I would like to have again. Next time the damn dog breaks something- or, anyone for that matter- we're taking them to the hospital and saying they fell down the stairs.

The dog, at least, was looking better. He was fully awake now and slightly shocked about being here since- according to him- he hardly remember a thing **(2)**. He was talking to Zach now, about what he did _remember _before phasing. And, I thanked my super hearing for being able to actually listen in on the conversation. I was back in the kitchen since Elena made me go back and cook something with Stefan for the dog- I severally protested to it, but because of my whipped brother, I was forced to go.

The dog's conversation was interesting, to say the least. He said he remembered walking by the boarding house to pick up some food for his dad, and saw us attacking the girls. He didn't know that we were joking around, so he tried to do something to help them, which was phasing and then he had no memories after he changed.

I believed none of it. I wasn't stupid, and I know he wouldn't just be walking by our house conveniently at the same time Stefan and I had "attacked" the girls. And, how did he see us? Bonnie and I were up on the third floor, and Stefan and Elena were in the back room. Unless he took a shortcut through trees or the woods, he wouldn't have seen either of us.

I exchanged a glance wit my brother. Surely he had to understand this, as well?

_Please tell me you understand what the hell is wrong with his story, _I told him mentally.

_Yep. And, if I hadn't, I would've just needed to check your thoughts, _he replied back.

_So, what do we do about it? It's obvious he's lying to them. And that means one can only imagine what he has in store. _

_Are you kidding me? The infamous, cunning, manipulative Damon Salvatore doesn't have a plan? Well, I guess pigs must fly-_

I cut Stefan off, _Act seriously, please. The girls and Zach could be in trouble and you criticizing me isn't going to help your girlfriend. _

_Well… I don't know. Why don't we just see how things play out? I mean, he may not be planning anything and we're just being paranoid. Maybe he's lying because he was doing something in the woods he doesn't want us to know about… Anyway, I say we let him stay a bit, until his arm starts to feel better, and we see what he does during that time. And, if he tries to hurt our girls, we kill him. _

_And they say we're nothing alike._

Stefan grinned at me before the two of us headed into the other room to join our "uncle", Elena, Bonnie, and the dog. But, no matter what my brother tried to reassure me of, I had a feeling that wolf was up to something… and I was going to find out what. Before anyone got hurt.

**AN: wow… I think this is the most Zach has actually been in either stories… poor dude… but, hey, he died in the beginning of the show so I didn't really care about him to much :P That's terrible, but true XD Any how, this wasn't my best chapter… but oh well… I liked the ending. Let me know what you guys think in a review! That button thinks your awesome and it will hug you if you click it…..**

**(1): I'm leaving the part where they actually fix his arm for two reasons : 1) because I've never broken a bone and have no idea how doctors put on the casts and stuffs, and 2) From what I've heard, it can be kinda gross and I don't want my readers barfing while reading this story XD**

**(2): He's Lying! Bad Tyler!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again to all the review love! This has become my biggest story on FF and I must say that, damn, I'm impressed XD I never thought that this would be as popular as it is :~) Thank you all so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**

**Disclaimer (bout time I put this on here): I no own VD. I no own the hot vampires *sniff* and the permanent disclaimer is on my prof. from now on. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bonnie POV

The tension was so thick between Damon and Tyler that a knife could cut through it. It was a tough, tough weekend dealing with the two of them together.. All the glares they gave each other and the fact that both of them looked as if they were willing to strike at any second. One time, they actually did start to fight and it took Elena, Stefan, Zach, and I to pry them apart. No one was seriously hurt, just a few cuts and bruises that healed quickly- on Damon, at least, thanks to his being a vampire…

But, luckily for just about everyone, Monday came. Normally I would hate them, especially since this Monday was the end of Winter Break and the restart of school. This time, however, it was actually a good thing. This school started meant the end of Damon and Tyler trying to kill each other. Well, not totally, but go a good eight hours of the day.

That didn't stop me from being a bit worried about them during those said eight hours. They couldn't physically so anything, but that didn't mean they wouldn't plot things out. Even if the majority of the school day was spent doing work, Damon was a vampire that could get it done easily and Tyler… well, I didn't know what abilities a werewolf had, but they had to be similar to a vampires, right? So, if they got their work done quickly, the remainder of class could be spent thinking out ways to get each other the second the school day was over. I sighed lightly. I was just going to have to take that chance. Eight hours of plotting was better than a whole day of hurting.

I packed up my things for the school day and jumped in my car to get Elena. The two of us were riding separately because Zach said it would be better to keep us humans out of that close of range from pissed off, human drinking vampires. You know, to ensure neither of us were used as a snack. Not that either one of them would do it on purpose, but they were in bad moods. One wrong word and BOOM, my best friend and I could wind up as a blood treats.

So, as I was saying, I hoped into my poor, unused car that probably hadn't been started since… well, I couldn't even remember when. It's been that long. I was lucky I lived close to Elena, not that my car would die or explode or anything. It's just that it was the middle of winter, and I didn't have the best heating system in the world… and I wasn't a huge fan of cold weather. You do the math.

The two of us actually arrived to school earlier than usual, believe it or not. Maybe it was just my hurry to get out of my slowly freezing car. We met Matt and Meredith at the entrance of the basically prehistoric school building and walked inside together. I was slightly surprised when neither of them asked about Damon or Stefan, but maybe Zach called and filled them in beforehand.

**(AN: sorry if there are any mistakes from here on out. I'm not wearing my glasses or contacts and can hardly tell what the hell I'm writing XD)**

I was instantly blasted with heat, so I peeled off my coat. And, after that, I still felt like I was going to start sweating. But, I couldn't complain. It's far better than having icicles hanging on your skin. I pulled my locker open once I got to it and gathered my books for the day- or, rather, the beginning of it. The first class I had, the one I was dreading, was with both Damon and Tyler… and they sat in the same row with only me blocking their path. I seriously hoped that the end of this period didn't leave me in Bonnie-bits.

I knew I was probably expecting the worst, but I couldn't help it. The two had been at each other's throats over the past couple days, and it was hard to expect anything less from either.

I trudged my way to class and took my seat. The two on the other sides of me were empty. Weird… I expected they would be here by now… maybe they're just running late.

Or, then again, maybe not. The seats remained un-sat in for the whole period, all forty-five minutes. Where were those two? And why did they miss class?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon POV

I probably should feel guilty for ditching. I probably should feel guilty for not telling Bonnie that's what I was doing. I probably should feel guilty for dragging Stefan with me. But, I was Damon Salvatore. A vampire that feasted off of humans for over five centuries- and only stopped because my little witch made me. I hardly felt guilty for anything. Even if I acted as if Bonnie had me whipped into changing- which she actually did- part of that old, masochistic creature was still alive within me. And it wasn't going anywhere.

You see, I was still suspicious about Tyler, even after he hadn't done a thing for two days. A plan could take some time to set in motion. I had to find out what the hell he was doing. So, when he told Zach that he wasn't going to school today- and not to tell Bonnie about it- I instantly became both suspicious and happy. Happy because this was the perfect opportunity to see what the frig he was up to.

So, what else could a vampire do but call both him and his vampire brother in sick from school using a flawless imitation of their guardian's voice, drag said vampire brother with him through the woods to follow the werewolf, and find out what he was doing? I'll tell you what; absolutely nothing. Or, maybe something else, such as going to school and ignoring this whole thing… but, to be fair, the school thing wasn't my idea to begin with. And, that way would be a LOT less fun.

So, with Stefan in tow, I followed the wolf from the house and into the woods, being careful to cover my- excuse me, our, since dearest brother wasn't helping at all because I forced him to come along- tracks as I did.

The dog traveled down a path way in the woods that definitely added to my suspicions. It was a stone trail- an all white stone trail- that stood out all to well to think this was just some random track he was taking. The two of us followed behind in the trees, where we stayed when he stopped in front of a group of men- well, mostly men. There were a few females there, as well.

Each of them looked so similar, but were so different at the same time. I think it was because they were all tan. Other than that, though, nothing was the same. Different hair shades ranging from light to dark, different eye colors, and body types. But, all the same smell.

A pack of werewolves.

**AN: muhahahahaha! Cliffy, baby XD! I liked D's part a lot more than B's but all-in-all, I like the chapter :D Well, tell me what you think, as well.. Like it? Hate it? Wanna give me a cookie (which I'd love, just putting it out there LOL)? Review and let me knooooowwww….. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: *sigh* First update since school started… Summer went by to fast… I say we need to have longer breaks! I spent most of mine sick :P which sucked… and when I finally got better, school was just around the corner. And, now that it's here, I'm not going to update every week like I had been- I don't think, at least- maybe every two or three since I don't have as much time… so, so sad…**

**But, on a happy note, I loved all the reviews I got :D Thanks so much to everyone! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Damon POV

Now, what the hell were a pack of werewolves doing in Fells Church? Or, for that matter, when did the wolves actually get here? Tyler never mentioned a pack, but, then again, there's apparently a lot of stuff he's been keeping from us. But, the main question remained; what are they doing here?

Stefan glared at me and put his finger over his lips, telling me to shut up. I guess I must've said that last part aloud, rather than kept it in internal monologue…

_Internal monologue? Really? That's extremely corny, brother. _

I glared at him. _A) Stay out of my thoughts. They're private, brother. B) I don't see you coming up with anything better. _

Stefan smirked lightly, _A) We're vampires with mind reading abilities. Nothing's private with us. B) I suggest you actually do shut up before we miss the entire conversation. _

My original glare turned harder and I just stared at him for a moment before turning around to actually see what those wolves were talking about. But, thanks to being high-up in a tree top, the voices were slightly muffled. Not so we couldn't understand what they were talking about, but that it was difficult to make out every single word.

A young girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and similar to what Elena looked like stepped out first, " 'Bout time you got here, Ty. We were beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

Tyler- the ass that he was- chuckled, "You think I would miss this? You guys finally getting together and not killing each other. Please. It's so rare that I'd be dead before that happened."

A tall guy with a buzz cut spoke next, "We're only dealing each other so you could put your plan into motion. Or, not yours, but your dad's… well, you know what I mean. And you surely can't do it on your own. The leeches would kill you if you tried."

A brown haired man interrupted Buzz Cut, "Not to mention those humans would track you down and kill you themselves, let alone wait for the leeches to finish the job. We've all seen how those girls admire them. And even their friends."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I think those girls wouldn't care if we did. If they're under mind control like Geoff has been saying, then the spell will wear off once those leeches are dead. Then they'll probably be thanking us for saving them. Plain. And. Simple."

"But, that's only if those girls are under influence. If not, we're in a hell of a lot of trouble," a red headed, petite girl said next, crossing her arms. She, oddly enough, didn't smell like a wolf.

"Well, I'm positive they are, Gillian. Who else would love a freaking mythical creature without being mind controlled? And, even if they weren't, my dad is the _mayor._ He could easily bail us out of any trouble we may get in. So, worries," Tyler said, smirking.

The red head, Gillian, apparently, frowned, "Who says a girl can't?" she asked, stepping next to Buzz Cut and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Smallwood snorted, "You're one of the few."

Buzz Cut grinned down at her, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Another guy, who magically appeared from the back of the pack, and had white hair- and he was actually a teenager, or was in his early twenties like the rest of the damned wolves- let out a cough, "Enough with the damn love fest. You have all freaking day to make googley eyes at each other. It's time to get back to the matter at hand."

Buzz Cut smacked the dark haired guy, "Shut up, idiot. We weren't getting sidetracked. We were talking about what the issue at hand was, and it only lasted a couple seconds." His arm, however, was around Gillian's waist.

The dark haired guy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Deny it all you want; I don't care. The point of the matter is: How will we destroy those bloodsuckers without some news or headlines or stuff like that saying that we did? We don't want it to go public and have a murder investigation, because then all they'll find is paw-prints, which would get the police completely confused-"

Tyler cut him off, "Again, my dad is the freaking mayor. He controls the police. If something like that were to happen, he could put a stop to it immediately."

Blonde girl, who kept quiet for most of this, spoke up now, "But, that would only lead to more publicity. Questions about why the mayor is suddenly calling an investigation to a stop, and what it is he's trying to hide. Basically, the key here is to not get caught doing it. Lead them out of town, and then once they're dead, claim they're missing. Others- not just our own taskforce- will be all over the case, but we hide the bodies so they're never found, and _POOF, _town saved, and no more bloodsuckers around."

"But, one question remains unanswered. What about the humans associated with them? What if they're not brainwashed and really are friends with those damned vampire brothers. We're all screwed if they figure us out. It's not as if they're oblivious to werewolves anymore- or the supernatural, for that matter. They could easily, between all five or six of them, figure out something mythical had done this. So, what then?" The dark haired guy spoke once more, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We will deal with them when the time comes," a new person said, also appeared randomly. He was about as old as the others, and had jet black hair and equally black eyes. Only, this one seemed to have something about him that made him take control of the others. I couldn't put my finger on what the hell it was, but it was a certain quality about this guy that made the atmosphere around him practically scream _control, _and it looked as if his word was final against the others.

The wolves- and the human Gillian- all just nodded in agreement, and didn't bother arguing with him like they had with each other. It stayed silent- so silent that I was afraid for a second that we might be found- until the leader, that's what I was assuming that he was, anyway, nodded his head back in the direction and down the path that Tyler (and my brother and I) had come from and started down it. The others followed until it was just Stefan and I left.

Finally, once they were out of ear shot, we could try and make sense of what we had heard.

"So, do you think they were talking about us?" He asked first, starting off the conversation.

I shrugged, "Probably. After all, what other vampires are A) In this town, and B) hang out/date humans. It really couldn't have been anyone else."

He nodded, "True. But, what do you think they want with us? I mean, they kept talking about murder, and hiding the bodies… but, why kill us? We haven't done anything to harm the town- well, not including your human hunting sprees at school when we first arrived here. But, Tyler wasn't even here then, so he couldn't know about that."

"They're werewolves. Most of them hate our guts naturally. For what ever reason, I have no idea, but they probably just want to kill us because of what we are."

"How would we stop them if they tried? We're clearly outnumbered."

"Simple; we don't let them get close to even trying to get us."

Stefan smirked, "And, let's not forget that they have no idea what to do with us afterwards. It's a clueless, completely un-thought-out murder plan."

"But, don't forget, brother, that can always change."

"Who says we'll let it? If we stay out of their line of view for a while, there's no way they can think things through if they don't know where we are."

"I always knew we were related. It just took sometime for you to show it," I replied, smirking. Stefan glared at me playfully.

The two of us left that place in the woods a second later and arrived home within minutes. Now, we just had to come up with an excuse for the girls, because, let's face it, we were both seriously whipped.

**AN: Muahahhahahaha! A plot finally unfolds! It took me long enough *pouts* BUT it's here now! YEAH! XD **

**Sooooo, please review! That button gives out hot, shmexy vampires! And who wants to miss out on that? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to: **

**Dai-Light**

**Danielle Salvatore**

**x_blackmeadow_x**

**David Fishwick **

**And **

**Primavera15**

**For all your awesome reviews :~) You guys rule! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bonnie POV

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I was beyond angry, furious, and ticked all put together. Not one of the supernatural creatures that claimed they would be actually arriving at school showed up. So, not only did they lie to us- Elena was told the same thing I was about them actually coming to school- they ditched us by not saying a word of where exactly it was that they _were _going.

Elena was a lot less upset than I was. She tried to reason with me that maybe they- as in, the vampires- got hungry before school started, so they decided to go hunting. That… was believable… but normally Damon would call me to let me know something came up. When I asked my best friend about Tyler, she simply said that "He's Tyler. He probably decided he didn't want to go to school and just ditched. It's not as if he hasn't done that before."

It was pretty damn amazing, how she could have an excuse for everything. But, even though it was tough to find fault in what she was saying, that didn't stop me from being upset. Any of them could've picked up the phone for two seconds and sent me a text or voicemail. But _no. _They didn't, and that's what ticked me off more than anything. If I didn't know that my vampire lover was…well, a vampire, and therefore could easily fight off anyone that tried to touch him or his brother, I would be seriously worried right now, and would be saving my anger for later. Unfortunately for the three missing mythical creatures, I knew they could handle themselves very well.

The two of us- well, just me, with Elena trailing behind- stormed into the boarding house that all three were currently at. Zach greeted us in the foyer.

"What's up, girls? The boys aren't in, if that's who you're looking for."

Elena, being the only one able to speak reasonably, answered, "Yeah, that's who we're looking for. Any idea where they're at?"

Zach's gray **(1) **eyes turned confused, "Didn't they tell you in class? Stefan had foot ball practice today, and Damon decided to stay after for some reason. I just got their call. They said they'd be home soon…"he trailed off.

I could envision Elena's blue eyes get wider, and her mouth drop open, "Wh-what do you mean _at school_? They weren't in today. I thought you knew that. And you can't attend practice unless you make at least a half a day of school."

The vampire's guardian- I use that term loosely, seeing as he wasn't exactly responsible for the two of them- had a mixed look of confusion, anger, and shock plastered on his face before the usual mask of soberness returned, "They didn't go? Well, that's… odd. I'll give them a call and see where exactly it is that they went to."

Zach whipped his phone out of his pocket, punched a few buttons, and held it up to his ear. He started speaking almost instantly to whoever was on the other line, and, at that point, I couldn't help but get a bit angry that he wasn't the least bit upset about what was happening. After all, the two vampires that live with him- and that he publicly claims responsibility for are missing, and he acts as if nothing's happening. It was tempting to slap him at this point to see if he would finally see reason…

The call must've ended at that point- once I was done my mental rant- because Zach hung up the phone and stuck it back into his back pocket. Elena- who had moved next to me in the past couple minutes- and I looked at him, curious as to what the latest news update was.

"Stefan said they'd be home in a few minutes, and to just hang in 'till than. They'll explain everything once they get back."

"More like lie their way out of trouble," I mumbled under my breathe.

With those words, Zach left the room. Elena and I didn't bother trying to find him. We knew he'd join us again once the guys got home. He didn't show it well, but he was just as anxious to hear their excuse as I was.

My best friend and I walked into the living room. The gigantic living room that was really to big to be even called that. But, there was no better name for it.

"What do you think they're excuse is going to be?" Elena asked me once we plopped ourselves down on the couch.

"I couldn't tell you. Probably something about them going to school, but getting hungry on the way there, so they stopped for hunting."

"Mmmm, I don't know. I think something about Tyler. He needed help, or he wanted to go hunting and invited them along."

I snorted, "Doubt that. They all hate each other. Why would Tyler invite them?"

Elena shrugged as best she could with her shoulders squished in the pillows of the couch, "Bonding time."

"Still doubt it."

"Wanna make a bet about it?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Want to… make a… bet out-" Elena enunciated slowly, as if she was talking to a preschooler.

I laughed, "I got that part, but why?"

"I don't know… cause I'm bored beyond reasoning and need something to do."

"Go do your homework."

"Noooo… that's not fun. This is. That, and it'll take my mind off of everything so, by the time everyone gets back, I won't care, and won't hear they're excuse."

I groaned, "Fine. What're we betting?"

"Twenty bucks to whoever gets their excuse right."

"But what if we're both off?"

"Twenty to whoever's the closest."

"But what if-"

"Don't you start with me. Let's just stick with these rules, and if no one is close, we'll settle it _later, commprende?"_

"Si."

She stuck her tongue out at me before sticking her head on the pillow and sighing deeply. "Now, we wait!"

"SI!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucky for Elena, who was about to fall asleep on the couch, we didn't have to wait long. About five minutes after Zach called them, Damon and Stefan were standing in front of us with their "guardian" at their side, who went to sit next us.

His gray eyes were somber, serious, and meant no fooling around when he ordered, "Explain. Now."

This… would be interesting…

**AN: :~) YEAH! I got this done! Finally! Algebra homework every night does not make for a frequent updater u.u But, I'm here now! :DDDDDDDDDDD and, yes, I know Bonnie (possibly Elena) are OOC, buuuuut, Bonnie's ticked, and Elena's tired. They're not gonna act normal… **

**Moving on from that, don't forget to review! That button wants a hug! Click it and you'll give it one! Don't make that button cry by forgetting to click on it!**

**(1): Yeah.. I have no idea what color his eyes are. I don't remember from the show, because it's been to long since I've seen him… so I'm guessing XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys, not an update. I hate, hate, hate to say this, but I have come down with the worst possible thing. Writer's block. Tragic, isn't it? I have the worst WB for this story, and my other Vampire Diaries one. I've been sitting at my computer for weeks trying to write something down, and no insperation floods... at all. Zip. Zilch. Nada. You get the idea. **

**So, this story is going on a small hiatus- just until I can get my motivation back. I promise- cross my heart and hope to die- that this story isn't going to be stopped suddenly, smack-dab in the middle. It's just going on a vacation. To Hawaii. To try and find my inspiration for it, along with a bit of sun-bathing. **

**That's just the news for now. Writer's block has sent my story, and the inspiration I had for it to Hawaii. They'll be back soon. Just give them some time. After all, who doesn't love the sun and beach? A new chapter will probably be up in a month or two- seems so far away, doesn't it? But, if it's not up by say... January, I'll post another Author's note about why. **

**Sorry to those of you looking forward to it! I really am! But I promise I'll update as soon as my story/inspiration comes back! Until then, wish them a happy vacation in Hawaii! **

**-BWG101 **


End file.
